Electronic assemblies require reliable power distribution circuits to distribute electrical power from a DC power source to one or more DC loads. To distribute such power, power distribution circuits having a plurality of parallel DC/DC modules and corresponding controller modules have been employed. One desired feature of these power distribution circuits is that they ensure the corresponding DC load is provided with electrical power that meets its operating requirements, even when one or more of the DC/DC modules and/or controller circuits fail in certain modes, such as a short circuit in relation to an input of the DC/DC module.